Tell Me Your Name
by TheGreenArrow
Summary: A certain shinigami, finally awakens his zanpakuto. The second in a series. Now added my psychoanalysis of afore mentioned character
1. Chapter 1

The second in a series, please review.

Disclaimer: I humbly admit that I do not own the characters here written.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was hazy, as if a mist had settled itself over his path.

He hated mist. Not being able to see what was coming had always been irritating.

"Do you know who I am?" A young boy's voice called out from seemingly no where.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" The man called out gruffly, searching, willing his eyes to pierce through the unseen.

"Why don't you know me? I have been with you for many centuries." The voice replied, irritation written in his voice.

"How am I supposed to know who you are, I can't even see you." He cried out angrily.

A small boy stepped out of the mist, his dark brown hair hung in his eyes, his piercing blue eyes, staring at the man.

"You've never called out to me. You've never asked for my help." The boy said, his eyes showing years of sadness.

"Who are you? And why would I need your help? Your just a whelp" The man said, his voice calmer, now that he could match the voice to a face.

"You should know me by now"

"You're starting to piss me off kid, who are you?"

A shooting pain ran across the man's back, it was so painful that it brought him to his knees.

"ARGHHHH"

"I am here"

He pulled his zanpakuto off of his back, the pain seemed to be generating from there. He looked at the blade, only to see the eyes, those damn eyes, staring back at him, he looked up to see that the boy had disappeared,

"Are you my zanpakuto?" He said as he spoke to the blade, which he held at eye level.

"Yes, Zaraki-san, are you ready to face me?" The voice rang out from the blade.

"Face you? What are you saying?"

"You cannot wield me fully, until you face yourself."

"Face myself? I hate riddles; tell me straight, what do you mean?"

"You have never relied on anyone's strength but your own. Not in the last life, nor in this one. How will you protect those dear to you, with only your own hands?"

"Dear to me? I live to fight, I need no one."

"Ahh but you are wrong Zaraki-san. You fight to protect. You deny it now, but you cannot hide your deepest thoughts from me. You have dear ones, those you wish to protect, those you wish to fight for."

The blade flashed, next to the eyes of the boy appeared the eyes of Yachiru, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Why else would you raise this young one, if you had no one to protect, why keep her around?" The boy said calmly, his eyes, reflected in the blade were full of mirth.

"…..she was young then…..she had no one else to protect her…"

"Right you are, so you do have someone to protect, and what of your squad? Do you deny that you would put your life on the line to protect the members of your squad?"

"I…….no….I would protect them"

The blade gleamed again, this time revealing the squad insignia next to Yachiru's eyes.

"You wish to protect those dearest to you, but you also wish to protect those weaker than you, that is why you forced your way into the shinigami ranks, is it not?"

"……I…….back then ...it was to prove that I was stronger than even a captain of the Thirteen Squads, but now……yes. The weak are always preyed upon by those that are evil. That is how the world works, in this world, and on Earth. I've grown tired of it, the strong should protect the weak, not destroy them." Zaraki's voice was firm.

"You are a wise man, Zaraki-san, and as long as you hold true to those ideals, I will always be at your side to aid you, as you aid others."

"Will you tell me your name now?"

"I will, cry out these words Zaraki-san…..

"**MAMORE! HOGOSHA!"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

PLEASE REVIEW.

MAMORE - PROTECT

HOGOSHA - PATRON


	2. Zaraki Kenpachi

**Requsted by Mumbooz.**

**Please review and let me know your views on Kenpachi.**

**Again, these are my own personal views, I own nothing of Bleach.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Zaraki Kenpachi, is a complex character, we know some of his past, but not as much as others, and not as little as others as well. Kubo Tite himself has said that he wants to go deeper into Kenpachi's back story, which is exciting to me and I'm sure most Bleach readers. Here's my ideas of his back story. Per the request of Mumbooz. It's in a bit of a storytelling writing style, because….well I just thought it would be a better read that way.

The young man we now know as Zaraki Kenpachi, has always been looked at oddly, his extremely strong reiatsu made it hard for anyone to come near him without being crushed by the sheer pressure of his spiritual force. Thus he lived almost all of his adolescence alone, until a mysterious man/woman (that hasn't been revealed yet) named Yachiru, apparently someone who was able to be in his presence despite the enormity of his reiatsu. That person was the first to treat Kenpachi as a human, and not as a beast, or an abomination. Thus began his journey to human emotions. He then met the young girl he named Yachiru, who could also withstand his reiatsu at a young age, who showed love without fear, thus for the first time in his life Kenpachi had someone who cared for him, someone he could care for in return.

Zaraki's love of fighting, probably originates from his need to defend himself when he was younger, and the want to prove himself as strong. His fight with Ikkaku also proved that he has respect for skilled fighters, the fact that Ikkaku survived his fight with Kenpachi (pre-Seireitei) proves that. Also he has respect for Ikkaku, and Yumichika to an extent due to the fact that they both followed him into the Eleventh Division. Without fear, and with respect.

So that's my view on one of my favorite captains. These are all my own view and have nothing to do with Kubo Tite's, I'm sure, much more ingenious story for this particular character. I just drew what I read in the manga, what I felt in the anime, and came to this conclusion.

Hope you enjoyed.

And yes, I have waaaay too much time on my hands, especially if I'm psycho-analyzing a fictional character.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Please review, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
